1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembled with a monitor that can be stored in a backboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle has been proposed having a monitor by which pictures of DVD, TV programs or the like can be appreciated. To allow such pictures to be directly appreciated even from a rear seat, a vehicle seat has been proposed, which has a monitor on a back of a seat at the front of the vehicle such as a driver seat or passenger seat. In this case, an exposed condition of the monitor, in which the monitor is continuously projected from a seat, is not preferable in the light aesthetics, an outlook of the front from a rear seat, and safety. Thus, JP-A-2004-352239 shows a seat, in which a monitor is stored in a recess formed on a back of a seatback in a freely rising and setting manner. In that seat, when the monitor is not used, it is covered by an opaque cap, and the monitor is folded into the back of the seatback and stored therein. When the monitor is used, the cap is opened so that the monitor is projected in a rising manner. JP-A-9-142186 shows a technique for displaying an operation picture on a monitor operating each sitting positions in a seat.
In the vehicle seat of JP-A-2004-352239, pictures on the monitor cannot be seen unless the opaque cap is opened. In particular, even if not only pictures, but also time, temperature indication, a sitting position in a seat and the like are desired to be continuously displayed on the monitor, such information cannot be confirmed unless the cap is put to a horizontal position.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a vehicle seat in which displayed information on a monitor can be viewed not only in a condition where the monitor is exposed to the outside of a seatback, but also in a condition where the monitor is stored in the seatback.